Mastering Life
by Fuseijitsu
Summary: part of a series i'm working on. Harry gets sent to Fiore when he's still young, and gets taken in by Fairy Tail. YAOI don't like don't read. FreedXHarryXLaxus. more description inside.
1. Chapter 1

_**A/N: Hi everyone! so this is my new story! it's the same opening as with my little Dusk, wich is still being worked on by the way. only this time Hecate sent Harry to Magnolia in Fiore. I hope you like this Story as much as the other. Be warned, there is YAOI in this. if you don't like that, then don't read it. it's a FreedXHarryXLaxus pairing. SQUEEEE it was actually unintentional but it just sorta worked out that way. also i'm saying this now, there will be no bad Laxus in this story. well...Okay 'bad' maybe, but not power obsessed. Oh! and the spell incantations i use are either from or based off of the show Slayers. and with that! ON-WITH-THE-FIC!**_

_**Prologue**_

Harry Potter, a young and innocent boy, was not like the other boys in his neighborhood. Nor was he like his over sized Cousin. Harry had a gift, the gift of Magic. But he wasn't the only one, oh no. The world was filled with wizards and witches, but they hid themselves form those who couldn't use magic as they could. True there were a few exceptions to the rule. People born to non-magical families with the gift, sadly this was not the case for little Harry Potter. Harry was an Orphan, his mother and father had died two years before, leaving him all alone. Even if he did live with his mothers sister and her atrocious husband. They were not really family. Petunia Dursley nee' Evans was a spiteful and vindictive woman whom had always been jealous of her sister who possessed magic where she had none. This jealousy translated over to all those who had the gift. She called them freaks, abnormal, or monsters. This, unfortunately, included little six year old Harry Potter. Whenever something strange happened he was always blamed. Tonight was the worst yet.

His cousin had thrown a tantrum when his Parents would not give him cake until he had finished his meal. So he threw a wad of gooey mashed potatoes into the back of his mothers head. Yet was he reprimanded? Did the obviously spoiled child get sent to bed without dessert as punishment. No, Harry was blamed, Harry was unceremoniously picked up from the table dragged screaming to the cupboard under the stairs and tossed inside, his pleas, whimpers, and sobs ignored. The cupboard was his his room. His Aunt and uncle would never waist any 'useful' space on him. And so here he sat, cradling his injured arm and wishing he was with his Mommy and Daddy. Little did he know that the events of that evening did not go unnoticed.

In the realm of death two Woman stood and watched the events unfold.

"How could they do this to him?" asked Lily Potter Nee Evans, Harry's Mother.

"This is unacceptable!" said the other. She wore a long white robe fastened with a rope made of pure moonlight. The left shoulder of her robe was fastened with a silver and gold pin depicting a Triple Crescent. This was the Goddess Hecate Goddess of Pathways and Mother of all magic.

"Those Fools, Did they learn absolutely nothing from there experience with Tom! If this kind of childhood doesn't break him then it will turn him!." The Goddess ranted.

The magical world was in chaos and Chaos himself had become concerned with the situation.

Chaos was the eldest of the Gods, and by far the most powerful. He understood that for life to exist, there had to be balance. A little chaos here and there was fine. But the magical world was pushing the envelope too far. Before Lily and James died, Hecate had sought to save the magical world she had created. so decided to create a savior, she bestowed a piece of her own essence, into the unborn child of those she deemed worthy of her favor. Chaos followed her example and did the same for him. Now, one would think that the mortals would send the boy who was 'Prophosized' to save them to a loving and nurturing home after he was orphaned, not so. Instead they sent him _there, _to a non-magical home where he was mistreated _because_ of his magic. And then they all but forgot about him unless it convenient. Chaos had sensed the disturbance with the boy first and alerted Hecate. Since it was the magical world's fault it was her job to deal with it. If Chaos tried, he'd end up destroying the Planet.

"What are we going to do?" Lily asked worried about her Son.

"Well, if nothing else this proves that this generation is beyond saving at this point. Their all too old to change there way's and I will not let them corrupt the next generation with their bigotry and propaganda. No, all that's left to do is start over."

"Start over?"

"Indeed, first I'll remove the children to one of my more secure realms...perhaps Atlantis, then I'll remove those that remains magic. Let them flounder without it for a few centuries before I send the children back, fully trained and ready to start anew."

"But, won't that cause more chaos?" Lily asked.

"Yes, but it is chaos they can handle themselves. The magic they wield is what makes this chaos so dangerous. Without it...it's just allot of paper work."

"I see..."

"The real problem is Harry."

"What do you mean?"

"Because of who Harry is connected to, namely myself and HIM. He can't exist in one of my realms. He has to exist somewhere where time flows normally." Hecate explained waving her hand at the screen and a lot of different images popped up.

In one image it showed a pink haired boy fighting a black haired boy who was half Naked. Another showed a group of little people with big feet walking around tending fields and seemingly living in peace. Another image showed a young man working in what appeared to be a fast-food restaurant.

There were a great many, some of them seemed outrageous while others seemed tame.

"What are these?" Lily asked stunned as she watched an image of a child with a tail fight an old man in what looked to be some kind of Martial arts tournament. The boy seemed familiar somehow.

"These are the many different realms within the Twelve Realities." Hecate explained smiling at the image.

"Twelve?"

"There are Twelve Realities in all. Each one filled with an endless stream of possibilities. Different time streams, and dimensions. It's very complicated, though I must say I'm happy to see James doing so well."

"What?" Lily asked confused. James had opted for reincarnation, so she had no idea what had happened to him.

"The boy with the tail, that's James." Hecate said with a chuckle.

"Oh, well I see he's retained that endless amount of energy of his." Lily said sounding exhausted.

Hecate just chuckled a bit more, before she summoned an image to her. "Ah, now this would be perfect, it's from the 6th reality." she said summoning the picture from before with the two boys who were fighting. though now it looked like the fight had been broken up by a red head.

"Why this one?"

"Because he will find the family he desires there, and he will be able to aid this Realm in many ways with his connection to the gods." she explained snapping her fingers.

Harry suddenly disappeared from the image of the cabinet and reappeared in a flash of light between the three pre-teens in the other.

"There, it's done. Chaos will handle the rest. it's out of our hands now." with that she waved her hand and the images vanished.

Hecate turned and walked away with Lilly hot on her heals. she had allot of work to do.

_._._._({[/|\\]})_._._._

Natsu, Grey, and Erza were rather confused when a young crying child suddenly appeared in the middle of their fight in what seemed like a flash of Golden light. Thankfully, Erza was mature enough to recognize that the Child was frightened and therefore should be handled gently.

"Hello there little one." she said softly kneeling in front of the sniffling child. "What's you'er name?"

"H-Hauri..." he said with another sniff. (he wasn't experienced enough with speaking to say it correctly so this is how it is spelled an pronounced through the story.)

"Hello there Hauri," she said with a smile. "My name is Erza, this is Natsu, and Grey. where are you're parents?" she introduced gesturing in kind.

Hauri just shook his head that he didn't know. but then a voice seemed to sound from the back of his head. it told him that the answer could be found on his back. and so he tried pointing on his back.

"Is there something on you're back?" She asked turning him around. she noted that the clothes he was wearing were warn and threadbare.

there was nothing immediately eye catching at first glance. so, careful not to startle Hauri, she lifted his shirt and saw something strange. it was a birthmark of some sort. It was a Circle within a triangle with a line dissecting the whole thing. maybe it was a family symbol? some of the older families in Fiore still did that, though she thought that didn't happen until the individual was in their teens.

"Why don't we take him to see Gramps. he'll know what to do." Grey suggested.

With no better ideas Erza agreed.

_._._._({[/|\\]})_._._._

Later that night Hauri fell into a fitful sleep in the guild house under the watchful eye of master MArkarov who had recognized the sighns of abuse. but it was in young Hauri's mind that things were about to turn in his favor.

Hauri was dreaming he was being chased by his Uncle for using his 'Freakishness' again. when suddenly there was a warm darkness around him. and a strong voice that seemed so come from everywhere and had many different tones.

"LEAVE THE CHILD MARES OF THE NIGHT! HE IS UNDER MY PROTECTION!" suddenly Hauri watched as Vernon changed into some kind of a black horse with ruby red eyes. it seemed to bow to the darkness before vanishing.

"You are safe now child." it spoke more softly to him, and Hauri had the sensation of arms wrapping around him to hold him. a curious thing as he had no memory of such a thing happening before.

"Wh-Who are you?" Hauri asked his voice cracking slightly.

"I have many names... I would like it...if you called me Father..." the voice answered sounding unsure.

"F-Fatha'?" Hauri asked.

"I have created much...whole dimensions...and I have many whom I could call my children...but few have ever earned my affections...you little one, have done so without even trying. for this reason I would like to consider myself you're Father. though I will not be able to speak to you again after this."

"Why?"

"Rules...rules I made for everyone's safety. now listen, this world is very different from the one you lived in before. you needn't worry about being mistreated here, but you will need power to live here. and so I grant to you the gift of Master Magic. with it all caster type magic is yours to master when you see it. so long as it does not change you're body on a fundamental level. but be warned my Son, this also means you cannot use Holder type magic. Four Spells are yours and yours alone. use them well. when you are older you will come to understand you're limits. untill then. know that you are loved. Know I will always be watching over you."

With that Hauri suddenly awoke startled and feeling like a weight had been lifted from his shoulders. Chaos had taken Voldermort's Soul Piece.

**_Chapter One_**

A seventeen year old Hauri Yawned as he made his way back into the town of Magnolia. At the age of Thirteen Hauri had been promoted to S-Class along side Erza who was almost two years older than him, making him the youngest S-class Wizard ever. Since then he had Taken to Traveling on his own and doing Missions Solo. Just as his Father, as he called the voice that had spoken to him all those years ago, had said, he learned the Limits of his Magic. His Master Magic was Similar to something he had heard of called Memory Make, but more powerful, if a bit more restricting. with Master Magic he could Master any form of Caster Magic regardless of it's Element or type, provided that it did not alter the body on a Fundamental Level. meaning that Slayer Magic was right out. he also couldn't use Holder magic. attempting to do so actually caused him great pain. The four Spells he was given were another thing. They were known as the Slave Spells. Dagon, Giga, Ragna, and Magna. he had only used Magna, a spell that allowed him to cast dozens of spells at once, and Dragon, a spell that sent out a wave of pure magic with enough force to supposedly defeat a dragon. he had never needed to use the other two. Ragna turned his magic into a weapon that suited his personality, but meant he couldn't use any other magic aside from the weapons while it was there. Giga was...well it was strong. Master Makarov had thought it was a good idea to hide the full extent of his power, just in case. and so he generally stuck with only one major castor type magic. Bubble Magic. not that he didn't have others he used, such as Telepathy and Telekinesis. and also his beast speaking ability, which he could only assume was also a gift from his father as he had not gained that from another Wizard. It allowed him to speak to animals...well, the ones that didn't speak a human language unlike Happy.

This last Mission had been a bit of a dud. It was a bounty hunter mission for a mass murderer called Maloes the Beastly. Well, Maloes the Beastly, was now Maloes the neutered. Hauri wasn't a very violent person, but it would be nice to face someone who could push him at least push him a little bit. at least he got a new outfit out of it. he was wearing a Green leather trench coat with a black mesh shirt underneath. with black pants and boots. his waist length hair was pulled into a lose ponytail that fell down the middle of his back. over his right shoulder he had his satchel slung where he kept his essentials. he had the ability to use requip, but some things he preferred to have there with him.

looking over to his left he was surprised to see Erza, Grey, Happy and Natsu walking with some blond girl.

"Hey guys!" he called waving.

Natsu looked over and smiled. "It's Hauri!" he said before running over with happy close behind him.

Both Grey and Erza looked over and were pleasantly surprised to see him. while Lucy just looked confused.

"Who's that?" she asked pointing over to where Natsu was picking Hauri up in a tight hug and spinning him around.

"Hauri Emeraldis. Another Member of our guild. He's been away for a while traveling. I'm kind of surprised he's back." Erza explained as Natsu led Hauri over.

"Why does that name sound familiar?...wait a sec! he was in Sorcerer Weekly's most eligible Wizard section!" Lucy exclaimed.

"Yeah I heard they included me in that list...it's such a pain having to duck women left and right now because of it. especially when i'm spoken for." Hauri said coming over to her making her jump.

"I'm Hauri, Natsu said you're new to the Guild. Welcome to the Family." he said holding out his hand. she noticed absently his mark was dark green and on the left side of his neck.

"Lucy." she said with a smile shaking his hand.

"Good to meet you. So, you all coming back from you're own jobs or something?"

"Actually," Erza said with a fond smile. "we formed a team."

"Oh well thats gre-wait..." Hauri cut off as he looked at all of them. "You, Natsu, and Grey...on the same team?..."

"Yes."

here he looked towards Lucy with a sad expression. "I am so sorry..."

"Whats that supposed to mean?" Grey asked

"Grey, you're Clothes." Hauri pointed out.

"Aw crap! why does this keep happening?"

They all shared a laugh at that and made their way towards the Guild Hall. none of them had expected to find the Guild being used as a giant Pin Cushion.

"What happened to the Guild?" Lucy asked. Mira answered coming up from the basement.

"It was Phantom..."

"Phantom did this?" Natsu questioned with anger plain in his voice.

"Natsu, don't even think about it. you know as well as I do that Guilds are forbidden from directly engaging in combat outside of jobs." Hauri said clipping him upside the head for good measure. "Was anyone hurt Mira?"

"No thankfully, the Hall was empty when it was attacked. we're using the basement as our Base of Operations for now." she explained.

after they were led downstairs and Makarov told the others to just ignore Phantoms taunts. Hauri approached him.

"Ho Ho! You're back! how'd the mission go?" Their diminutive Guild Master asked looking every bit the tottering old drunk.

"The same as all the others." Hauri said, excepting a tankard from Mira. "you want to tell me why Jose' chose _now_ to start provoking a fight with us?"

"Honestly, I have no idea." The Master said taking a swig of his Ale. "He's always been an ambitious little shit, but I didn't think he would go this far..."

"Well," Hauri said sipping his own drink, melon soda, _thank you_ Mira. "Just so long as he doesn't take it any farther. I'm willing to ignore this, but..." here he put down his Soda to look at the Master more fully. "If any member of the guild is hurt because of him, I will end him Master." Hauri said anger very obvious in his emerald green eyes for which he was named Emeraldis.

"On that we can agree." Makarov said clinking his Tankard with Hauri's own.

_._._._({[/|\\]})_._._._

The next morning, Hauri woke up with a feeling of dread. he got dressed and quickly made his way to the guild Hall. Master Makarov wasn't wearing his usual Orange outfit he wore to make others laugh. No, now he wore this vestments as one of the ten Wizard Saints.

"Whats going on?" he asked once he got close enough.

"Levi and the others are missing." Cana said looking overly sober at the moment.

"Well, maybe they took a job?"

"They didn't say anything to the Master, you know Levi would never leave without saying something."

Before he could respond Laki came in huffing like she had just run a marathon.

"Levi...Park...must..." with no further prompting they made their way to the park. Makarov and Hauri at the front. when they got there Lucy and her team were already there. All of them staring at team shadow gear hanging from the tree, utterly battered and the phantom symbol drawn on Levi's stomach.

"Master..." Erza said as she sensed their approach.

"I can take our Guild Hall being reduced to rubble..." he said his face hidden in shadow and Hauri knew he was straining not to go crazy right there. "But I will not allow Harm to come to my Children without taking _**REVENGE**_!" this was punctuated when his staff broke by the sheer force of his grip alone. "We have no choice but to go to war.

_._._._({[/|\\]})_._._._

In The town of Oak Town one of the Largest branches of the Phantom lord Guild stands towering over all the other buildings.

"Come on we can't let Garjeel have all the fun!" said one Phantom wizard to his team mate.

"Right, we got ta' try picking off a couple Fairy wimps ourselves."

but just before they could make it out there was an explosion that sent them flying back across the Hall and into the far wall. when the smoke cleared all of the Phantom Wizards within saw Fairy tail standing there.

"Fairy Tail's has come calling!" Master Makarov shouted and so the fight began.

Hauri made quick work of sending out his green gas bubbles that were then ignited by Natsu's Flames causing explosions throughout the Guild Hall. those who were dumb enough to try and attack him head on were either dispatched physically or by one of his _S__tone Bubbles, _that were literally bubbles made of stone.

"Hauri, Erza," Their master called to them drawing their attention. "I leave things here in you're hands. I'm going to deal with Jose'."

"Understood Master." Erza said while Hauri just nodded and went back to decimating the enemy forces.

It was a few minuets after that Hauri sensed something rather disconcerting, their Masters magic disappearing. it didn't make sense and it drew his attention to the ceiling above just in time to see a fast falling object. he recognized the cape easily enough and used his _Bubble Magic: Cushion _To break his Guild Master's was wrong. Makarov looked near death and his magical energy was near non existent. coming to the same conclusion as he Erza gave the order to retreat while he rushed the Master out of there.

_._._._({[/|\\]})_._._._

The retreat was a hard pill to swallow, but it was a necessary one. Their Moral was at an all time low, and the Master was to weak to face anything right now. It didn't take long for Porlyusica to identify the spell, and how to fix it. Thankfully, Hauri knew how to get in touch with Mystogan, and had him go about the task of collecting the Master's scattered magic, and to take out any Phantom Lord morons along the way.

The fact that Lucy had been the main target all along was a little surprising. though it didn't surprise him that Jose' was just using it as an excuse to have a go at them. Lucy was a Heartfilia, Hauri had taken missions posted by the Heartfilia Family before, and had even met her Father once. Though, he never once mentioned having a Daughter. this made him wary, he absolutely could not stand people who put their jobs and money over their Family. Jude Heartfilia had just made it onto his shit list.

letting out a sigh he pushed those thoughts from his mind as he made his way passed his fellow Guild members to the back.

"Good news! I got in touch with-"Hauri said walking into the back room where Cana and Mira were only to stop when he heard Laxus's voice.

"Tell her if she agree's to be my Woman I'll help her!" said the image of the Lighting Mage in the Lacrima laughing.

"Is that so..." Hauri said trailing off and coming to face the Lacrima.

Laxus paled. "H-Hauri? I thought you were-"

"I finished my Job early, you jerk." Hauri said Cutting him off and making Laxus sweat. "I want you here, NOW." He ground out through clenched teeth furious.

"B-B-But Baby I-"

"Don't you Baby me!" Hauri cut him off sounding like a scolding parent for a moment. "You get you're perky ass back here _now!_ Or else, you can explain to Freed why we aren't having an Anniversary dinner this year because _you_ pissed me off." Hauri countered, eye's blazing with white hot fury ignoring the snort from Cana for the Perky ass comment.

He, Laxus and Freed were in a strange triangle relationship. Hauri loved both of them as Freed did he and Laxus. Laxus, although he would never admit it about Freed, loved both of them as well and Hauri knew it. That was probably why it took the two of them so long to get off their asses and ask him out the year before last. Ironically they asked him out at the same time. The three of them were always busy, but they set certain dates aside for each other with out question. The biggest of which was their Anniversary, _that_ Freed was always adamant about. He could be really scary when it came to that particular subject too.

He would have tried to call Freed and the others, but they were on a high risk job at the moment and attempting to contact them could put them in danger.

Behind Hauri, Mira and Cana watched in utter fascination as Laxus floundered under the fury of his boyfriend. No one else could get Laxus this kind of worked up, not even the Master could.

"Hauri, the truth is, I can't get there any sooner than a week, and that's if I lightning jump the whole way." Laxus said pleadingly.

"Well, why the hell didn't you just say that!"

"I-I was only kidding..." Laxus defended weakly.

"Well then... tell me if I'm kidding. Sex ban for the next six months." he said levelly with absolutely no emotion at all in his voice.

"W-What?! Hauri!" he exclaimed blushing, but looking genuinely afraid.

"You want to go for eight? Get moving! If you're not here in Seven days that ban goes into effect!" he snarled then smashed the Lacrima with his fist.

"Jerk..." he said glaring at the pieces.

"It never ceases to amaze me how he acts with you." Mira said with a small fond smile. for all his Faults, Laxus did most definitely love Hauri.

"Yeah, well I wasn't kidding, and he know's it. He better have chocolates for me-" he was suddenly cutoff by vibrations running through the earth beneath them.

"What the-" he was Cut off when Macao came to get them telling them there was something going on outside.

Outside they found a giant Guild Hall making it's way towards them on massive mechanical legs. they all watched in trepidation as the thing stopped about a quarter mile from the shore and their Guild Hall. suddenly a Cannon barrek appeared out of the Mobile guild and aimed it's self at them. HAuri saw Erza move and requip her Adamantine Armor.

"Erza No!" Natsu called out.

"Stay back! I'll handle this!" she said

"_Bubble Magic: Bubble Prison!_" Hauri called out effectively trapping her in one of his pink bubbles.

"Hauri what are you-"

"You need to be here!" he ground out at her. "I'll handle the cannon. you keep up the Moral!" he said and moved her back in the bubble. Then took her place at the front.

"What are you going to do?" Grey asked

In answer he took off his leather coat and tossed it on the ground, then held his hands out to either side, before speaking.

_Darkness beyond Twilight,_

_Crimson beyond the blood that flows,_

Suddenly the wind picked up and the air felt heavy as he spoke and everyone watched in stunned silence as he continued to chant. Moving his arms in a circle in front of him creating a strange magic Circle they had never seen before.

_Buried in the stream of time,_

_is where you're power Grows,_

In the fortress of Phantom Lord they could see the magic swirling onto a single point. the translucent image of something beast like began to appear.

"Sir systems are at 95%"

Back on the shore Natsu stared at the beast like image with a knowing look of amazement, it was a dragon.

_I pledge my self to conquer,_

_All the foes that stand_

_with this gift bestowed in my unworthy hand,_

"We are ready to fire on you're command Sir!" said one of the Mages in front of Jose'.

_Let the Fools who stand before me be destroyed by the power you and I posses!_

"Fire." Jose said without hesitation.

The Cannon Fired, it's magical blast sailing towards them. but still Hauri did not move. Instead, he and the Dragon image seemed to act as one as he took a deep breath

"**_DRAGON SLAVE!_**" He bellowed.

Whether it came from Hauri, or his conjured Dragon, they didn't know. But a massive blast of raw magical energy went sailing clean into the cannons shot, meeting it half way.

the two energies fought for dominance for a moment before exploding outwards. the backlash sent Hauri flying back, but Natsu was quick to catch him before he could get hurt.

it also managed to damage some of the Cannons systems, though sadly not beyond repair.

Hauri was on the Ground now Panting and covered in sweat. That was only the second time he had used that spell. He took it as a good sign that this time he was at least still conscious.

"Hauri..."Natsu said looking utterly confused and a little hurt.

"I know what you're thinking Natsu, but I'm not a Dragon slayer." Hauri said taking great gulps of air.

"But-"

suddenly Hauri fell over and Natsu had to stoop to catch him before his face hit the ground.

"Thanks...channeling that much energy, really takes allot outta m-"

**"Attention Fairy Tail!" **Came the voice of Master Jose' from his Base, cutting off Hauri. **"You have Fifteen minuets to hand over Lucy Heartfilia, before we fire the cannon again!"**

"Their gonna fire that thing again?"

"How are supposed to fight something like that?"

"We can't just hand Lucy over to those bastards!"

"Everyone! calm down!" Hauri called, then coughed from the exertion. "This is just a ploy to buy them time. That backlash had ambient magic in it. They probably _can't_ fire again for another fifteen minuets. which means we need to make sure it stays bro-"

"What's that!" Laki said pointing to the sky over the Phantom Guild Hall where a dark cloud seemed to be moving from said Hall straight towards them.

"Shades...They won't be very strong, but a right pain to kill. whatever you do, don't touch them..." Hauri said weakly. he really needed a minuet to recuperate after that spell.

Erza took charge. Natsu was sent to deal with the destruction of the cannon. Nab was set to be Hauri's body guard, whilst Erza dealt with the Shades. At some point he lost consciousness.

_._._._({[/|\\]})_._._._

When Hauri woke up, he was in Porlyusica's house. he had been there enough times when he was younger that he recognized it easily enough. Sitting up, felt his back crack all the way down his spine. a sure sign he had been out for well over twenty four hours. as soon as he was sitting up, he felt a sharp pain to the back of his head that forced him to hold it in his hands. looking over his shoulder, he saw Porlyusica standing there with her hand poised in a position that showed she had been the one to smack him.

"Of all the hair brained nonsense that you all get up to, I honestly thought you had a bit more sense than this." she said moving back over to her table to start mixing a remedy.

"What was I supposed to do? Let the blast hit them? Let Erza take the hit so she was both hurt and weakened? This was the best course of action." Hauri tried to defend himself, but was ultimately ignored by the medic.

Letting out a sigh he stood and made his way to the bathroom to freshen up a bit. when he came out Porlyusica was still working on some remedy or another. Shaking his head fondly at her, he found his shoes and made his way towards the door.

"You know, you can claim to hate humans all you want," He said turning to face her back when he got to the door. "but if you really didn't care, you wouldn't have taken care of me. let alone smack me for doing something dangerous." and with that he stepped out the door and left. He only took a single step before he heard the thud of one of her heavier tomes hitting the door.

Letting out a chuckle, he started making his way towards the Guild Hall. Stopping every now and then to stretch his stiff muscles. when he finally got there, he saw that the Hall had been destroyed in the battle and it looked like the clean up had started. unfortunately, it seemed to have been halted by...

"Oh great...the Rune Knights..." he said already feeling a head ache coming on.

Sure enough, as soon as they saw him, they pulled him in and started questioning him. after about three rounds of the same damn questions. one of the Councils messengers showed up saying he was being summoned by the Council. Now he was worried. why were they summoning him? The master he understood, but why him? the trip took almost three hours, and boy did he ever hate long quiet rides, sheesh! When they finally got to the designated meeting place for the Council he met both Master Makarov and at the front gate.

"Master, . it's good to see you both."

"And you, it's good to see you recovered from that exhaustion."

"Well..." he trailed off as he tried to avoid his masters glare. "Any idea why I was summoned?"

"Come inside, there is much to discuss." Yajima said leading them inside.

Hauri had to admit, if he had been expecting anything to come out of this, it was not to be labeled as Jose's replacement as one of the ten Wizard saints. Apparently Word got out about the Dragon Slave being cast, then they forced Makarov to spill the beans about it. So, now they understood that he had only been using a fraction of his overall power. Had he used the Giga Slave, he could have obliterated the attack and the Phantom Guild Hall without breaking a sweat. instead he had used one of his weaker spells. and that was saying something about his power. So here he was, being named a Wizard saint. There was no ceremony, or anything like that. He was just told the different responsibilities he would now have, was given the pin and sent off. on the way back, he kept looking at the Pin in his hand, expecting it to just vanish, or tha the would wake up, and discover this was all some very weird dream.

"I suppose congratulations are in order," Makarov said when they got back into Magnolia.

"Master?"

"You are now officially the youngest member of the Ten. Just remember, that pin is more than an honor, it's a target that you will carry for the rest of you're life." the old Guild Master said leveling his gaze at him.

And Hauri could understand that easily enough. Plenty of Dark wizard would jump at the chance to take down one of the Ten Wizard Saints. even one considered the weakest.

Well, one thing was always certain in Fairy tail.

Life was never boring.

Chapter 1

END

TBC


	2. Chapter 2

_**A/N:**__**I'm baaaaack! In this chapter we're covering the Tower of Heaven Arc. next chapter will be less action and more comedy and will focus on how the characters interact more. also there will be a cute scene with Laxus in here...and hopefully several with both he and Freed. also please note, I am terrible at SMUT, but if you want it i can attempt to write some after in a side story to fit into the Chapters where it would be. anyway, with that said,**_

_**Preciously, on Mastering Life.**_

_Hauri could understand that easily enough. Plenty of Dark wizard would jump at the chance to take down one of the Ten Wizard Saints. even one considered the weakest._

_Well, one thing was always certain in Fairy tail._

_Life was never boring._

**_Chapter 2_**

Hauri Sat up from where he was laying bricks for the North wall of the new Guild hall, wiping sweat from his brow with a sigh. it had been almost two weeks since he was appointed as one of the Ten Wizard saints, and life hadn't changed all that much.

there had been the normal influx of attention from his Fellow guild members, especially Natsu and Grey. But once the initial surprise was gone, no on seemed all that surprised. he was just happy he and Master Makarov were able to pass his Dragon Slave off as just a unique spell he had picked up. like the Master's Fairy Law spell. so the full extent of his magic was still a closely guarded secret. With only a small handful of people knowing the full extent of his abilities.

"Hauri?" came a voice from behind him.

Hauri looked over to see Laxus standing there with _another_ bouquet of Roses. He had been giving his blond boyfriend the cold shoulder since he got back a week and a half ago, as punishment for his stupidity. Everyday since then, Laxus would show up at the construction site with some kind of present, usually Chocolates or Flowers, and try to talk to him.

But Hauri wasn't ready to forgive him just yet, or at least let him know he was forgiven, as he turned back to his work without a word.

Laxus hung his head in defeat and made his way over to the bar where Mirajane was watching with a sympathetic expression. When he got to the bar he laid the bouquet on it and banged his head face first onto the wood with a groan.

"Still not talking to you?" She asked while cleaning a glass.

"No..." he moaned, turning his head to the side. "I just don't get it Mira, Short of making a total ass out of myself, I've tried everything."

"First of all," She said putting the glass down and facing him fully. "You're 'making a complete ass out of you're self' is what got you into this mess in the first place." she said earning a wince from the older man.

"Point..."

"Second of all, there are _some_ situations where you have to be a little forceful." she ended, picking out another glass to clean.

"What do you mean?".

"Hauri won't talk to you, so make him listen to you. You've been together for over a year already, and you haven't figured out that sometimes you have to back him into a corner to get him to listen?" she asked giving him a quizzical look.

Laxus avoided her eye's. "I don't really want to do that in front of everyone..."

"Then take him to you're apartment for crying out loud!" She said slamming the glass on the bar making him jump. "Honestly, watching the two of you is becoming painful."

"You really think that will work?" he asked, earning a nod from her. "Thanks Mira." he said getting up with a wave and heading over to Hauri.

she watched in amusement as he unceremoniously picked up the errant brunet and lightning jumped them away.

"Was that Laxus and Hauri?" the Master asked coming over from the other side of the site.

"Yes, hopefully they can work out their problems now." Mira answered with a smile.

Laxus used to be allot more of a jerk to everyone. Everything was always about power and improving the Guild. Then one day, things started to change. Laxus and Hauri had met while out on different jobs. Hauri was thirteen and Laxus Nineteen. no one really knew what happened, but Laxus had started to change for the better after that. Even started asking after Hauri when he got back from his jobs. So, it wasn't really a surprise that Laxus finally asked him out, though it was surprising he did it in front of the whole Guild. Also that Freed had done so as well, at the same time. The quiet that had preceded that event was something everyone would remember for as long as they lived. Of course, then Hauri, with his Pure Heart, did the most surprising thing of all. He kissed both of them and told them that it was about time. She had a picture somewhere of their faces at his reaction, she would probably hang it in the Hall when it was finished.

"Damn," Makarov said drawing her attention back to him. "I just got a message from the Council. Hauri's being summoned."

"For what?" Mira asked curiously.

"Who knows... Any one who joins the Wizard saints has to work for the council for the first year. I'll talk to him tomorrow, I have a feeling he'll be busy tonight..."

_._._._({[/|\\]})_._._._

"Laxus! What the Hell!" Hauri exclaimed as the appeared in Laxus's Living-room.

"I needed to talk to you." Laxus said calmly placing Hauri on his feet

"So you kidnap me!?"

"What was I suppose to do!?" Laxus yelled, making Hauri take a step back. "I have _tried_ talking to you, I have _tried _apologizing for what I said. I have even apologized for anything I might have done **since** then that might have pissed you off, but still you won't talk to me." here he looked down at his feet. they were facing each other now. and Hauri was reminded of just how Tall Laxus really was.

"Yell at me, hit me, do something...but please don't ignore me" The Blond said quietly.

Hauri realized he had taken things a little too far with his payback. He stepped forward and wrapped his arms around Laxus, standing on his tip toes he pressed his lips gently to his.

"You big idiot," he said fondly. "I love you, and I'm sorry I took this too far. I guess we're both to blame for this situation."

Laxus wrapped his own arms around his smaller Boyfriend. "It was my fault, I should have just said I was too far away."

Hauri just shook his head against the broad chest infront of him. "You know, You did make it back within a week...so that Ban never went into effect..." he said with a devious smile.

Laxus didn't need any more prompting as he picked Hauri up and brought him into the bed room.

about an hour Later Found a Naked Hauri spread out over an equaly Naked Laxus under the sheets as he traced his Tattoo with his finger, Laxus Carding his own through Hauri's black locks.

"That was nice." Hauri said with a smile.

"Hmm," Laxus agreed. "Do you remember what tomorrow is?" he asked suddenly, still carding his fingers through Hauri's hair.

"Tomorrow?" he asked looking up at Laxus's face, then he thought about it for a second. "ummm..."

Laxus smiled. "It'll be four years since we first met out on that Job, remember?"

"Oh yeah!" Hauri exclaimed with a happy smile.

_FLASHBACK_

_A much shorter and younger looking Hauri stretched as he made his way towards the forest where the band of thieves supposedly was. His job was supposed to be an easy one, help a man find his lost engagement ring he had bought for his Girlfriend, turns out it wasn't lost, but stolen. So now he had to hunt down a bunch of lame Bandits or something. _

_Looking around, he noticed a familiar head of blond spiky hair with headphones on, about fifteen feet away._

_"Laxus?" he asked _

_Said blond looked over with a sneer. "Oh great, what the hell is a kid like you doing out here?"_

_"I am not a kid!" Hauri said petulantly "I'm on a job. What are you doing here bolts for brains?" Hauri asked not missing the slight ripple of electricity that went through the blond at the nickname._

_"Same, I find it hard to believe the old man let a kid like you come out here to deal with a Dark Guild on you're own."_

_"Wait, there's a Dark Guild in there? It's not just a bunch of lame Bandits?" Hauri asked excitedly._

_"How did you take a job and not know what you were getting into?"_

_"My Job was to find a ring, these guy's stole it." Hauri Countered_

_"Go home."_

_"What?"_

_"I said Go home. I don't want the head ache I'll get from the old man if you go in there."_

_Hauri puffed up like and angered cat. "Now you listen to me _Sparky_!" he said angrily using another nickname that made the blonds eye twitch. "I took this job, me! And I'm gonna finish it! If you want me to go back so badly then you're gonna have to drag me home, but then that means giving up on you're own job." _

_"Fine, you want to go in that badly!?" Laxus said with a scowl. "Be my guest, but if you get hurt don't come crying to me!"_

_It took about twenty minuets to find the camp, there were at least Twenty three Wizards there, all of whom turned to face them as they entered. _

_"You brats lost or somtn'?" one of the Dark wizards asked._

_"Nope," said Hauri ignoring the glare that came from Laxus. "I came for a ring you guys stole recently, hand it over." he said holding out his hand._

_all was silent for a moment before the Dark wizards started laughing, even Laxus was snickering a bit at that._

_"Oh, this kid is a riot!"_

_"I've got stitches!"_

_"I almost feel bad about having to knock some sense into 'em." said a rather Large one who was at least three times bigger than even Laxus as he came forward with a Club. _

_Laxus recognized some of the symbols on the weapon, it was designed to explode on contact. He made ready to intervene, but Hauri beat him to it._

_"_Bubble Magic: Concussive Blast!_" he called holding out his hand. _

_A small bubble floated forward out of his hand that ended up making everyone laugh again, until it popped. As soon as it touched the Dark Wizard, it popped and he was sent flying into a tree about two hundred feet away with enough force to break it in half. everyone, including Laxus looked at Hauri in a new light._

_"I asked nicely...Hand. It. Over." He said again flipping his hand over in a receiving gesture once more._

_again this did not work as they all attacked almost at once. Hauri just sighed._

_"Get behind me." Laxus said moving in front of him but stopped when he heard an enchantment on the boys lips._

**Power without Limit,**

**Tranquil as the water that Swells,**

**Buried in the stream of time**

**is where you're power Dwells**

**In this time and in this Hour,**

**I call upon you're mighty power.**

**Let the fools who stand before us ****be destroyed**

**by the power that we possess.**

_Suddenly out of no where the whole camp was surrounded with Magic Circles of all different kinds, but one thing was sure, they were all attack spells._

_"MAGNA SLAVE!" Hauri called out and all the circles launched their attacks._

_There was fire, Ice, earth, wood, even some Lightning attacks that Laxus could see, and they decimated almost all of the wizards. When it was over Hauri went in search of the ring leaving him to deal with the few who were left. While Laxus put them down he noticed one of them trying to communicate through a familiar looking Paper doll._

_"Found it!" Hauri said bouncing over with the ring in hand._

_Later, as they were making their way back. Laxus realized that if Hauri hadn't fought, he probably would have missed the guy trying to call his Father._

_"What was that spell you used back there?" Laxus asked _

_"Hmm?" Hauri asked then his eye's widened as he realized he had let the cat outta the bag._

_END-FLASHBACK_

"That was a good day." Hauri said with a smile at the memory of him begging Laxus not to tell about Magna Slave.

Yeah, it was." Laxus said kissing Hauri's temple. "...I was checking on my Dad..."

"What?"

"That's why I was so far away, I was checking on my Dad, as a favor to Gramps."

"Oh," Hauri said. Ivan was sort of sore spot for Laxus. "Any idea when Freed will be back?" He asked instead.

"Why? Are you still not satisfied?" Laxus asked with a leering look.

"Down Boy, I was Just curious." Hauri said, But Laxus growled playfully at him before he rolled them over.

"Oh so we're playing that game are we?" Hauri asked and let his hands travel down Laxus's sides.

Laxus snorted. at this time it might be a good idea to inform you all that Laxus... is incredibly ticklish.

Hauri gently pushed his fingers into and around the broader mans rib-cage until he couldn't hold his laughter in anymore and fell to the side laughing.

"Hahaha...o-okay okay...I-I-I give...hahaha!" Laxus laughed out as Hauri mounted him and continued his assault.

"Sorry, but Puppy needs to learn a lesson." he countered, already planning on moving to the feet after this.

_._._._({[/NO-SMUT-FOR-YOU\\]})_._._._

The Next morning the two of them had a nice surprise when they got to Guild Construction Site.

"Freed!" Hauri said happily running to his Green haired lover who was speaking to the Master.

Freed was standing there with`Evergreen and Bickslow on either side of him. he turned when he heard his name just in time to have the wind knocked out of him as Hauri connected with his midsection.

"Hauri, how are you?" he asked finally returning the hug and placing a chaste kiss on Hauri's head.

"Great! Did you here about the Wizard saint thing?"Hauri asked excitedly.

"I did actually," Freed said nodding at Laxus. the two of them kept their affections more private when it concerned each other.

"Hauri," Makarov said holding out a Paper to him. "This came by yesterday. you've been summoned by the Council."

"What! Oh, so not fair. I finally get Freed and Laxus at the same time, and now I have to go?" he wined with a pout.

"I can grantee you this is a mission, why don't you take them with you?" the Guild Master offered. Lots of Wizard Saints took their personal teams on Missions for the council.

"Really?" he asked when he nodded he looked to his boyfriends. "Do you mind coming along?"

"You're kidding right?" Laxus asked while Freed shook his head with a fond smile. "Of course we're going to go."

Hauri smiled while Evergreen rolled her eyes. "Well have fun with that, I'm going home for a nice long bath." she said turning away.

"My babies need polishing." Bickslow said following behind her.

"I guess it's just us..." Freed said wrapping an arm around Hauri's shoulders.

_._._._({[/|\\]})_._._._

Hauri was now standing in a private room in the basement of the Guild Hall that only had a single communications Lacrima in it. this was an area used By Makarov when he needed to speak with the council about something. outside Laxus and Freed were waiting for him.

"What do you think they want?" Freed asked

"Who knows," Laxus said from where he was leaning against the wall. "Gramps says they only have the wizard saints get involved if it's a major problem they don't want to leave to the Guilds."

"So high risk." Freed said. with a sigh. Life definitely wasn't boring.

Just then the door opened and a pale looking Hauri came out.

"What did they say ?" Laxus asked.

"You're not coming." Hauri said instead turning and walking towards the stairs.

This confused them and they ran to catch up to him

"Hauri, Hold on a second!" Freed called as Laxus caught him by the arm.

"What do you mean we're not going? and whats the big deal?"

Hauri let out a sigh but told them. it was only Yajima and the Chairman who wanted him to do this. His Mission was to get into a place called the Tower of Heaven. Find this Jellal Person, who was apparently Siegrain's twin brother, and stop him before he could activate the tower. It sounded cut and dry, until they mentioned that if he didn't get it done quickly enough, they would have no choice but to fire the Satellite Square. he couldn't do that to Freed and Laxus, he just couldn't.

"Sorry to tell you this babe, but your stuck with us." Laxus said squeezing his shoulder slightly. Freed seconded this.

"I can't ask you to-"

"Then it's a good thing we're not giving you a choice, isn't it?" Freed said with a kind smile.

Hauri looked like he wanted to argue for a moment, but sighed in resignation when he saw their determined faces.

"Fine, we're leaving now. No time to pack." he said.

_._._._({[/|\\]})_._._._

They were set to receive a small, but fast boat just outside of Akane Resort, on the way Hauri gasped as he remembered something.

"Erza!"

"Huh?" Laxus asked from where he was sitting in the Bubble they were using as transport. Freed looked up from his book in curiosity.

"Erza and the others! Loki got them tickets to Akane!"

"Oh, so maybe we'll see them-" Freed began but was cut off.

"No you don't understand. Master once told me that Erza once attacked Siegrain because she thought he was some one named Jellal. She knows him! There is no way she'll ignore this."

"So we'll just avoid her, if i have to i'll trap her with my Jutsu Shiki." Freed offered.

"If she hasn't found out already..." Laxus trailed off when he saw Freed sending him a glare.

"That's what I'm afraid of."

_._._._({[/|\\]})_._._._

When they got to the resort, it was worse than they feared. the resort had apparently been attacked, and a woman matching Erza's description was taken Hostage. This was really worrying, because if they had managed to take her by force, just how strong were they? Then, to make matters worse. Natsu,Grey and Lucy and some blue haired woman all apparently went chasing after them. not wasting any more time they all piled into the tiny boat that was powered by magic, and sped off in the direction of the island.

It took the about twenty minuets with the magic boat to get there, the tower was huge, much bigger than Hauri had thought it would be.

"Now what? Laxus asked looking to Hauri as he was the team leader here.

Hauri stepped forward and placed his hand on the wall of the Tower. "_Sensory Magic_: Sonic Pulse." he said quietly sending a small but effective pulse through the Tower that let him see the bodies within.

"Shit." he said stepping back.

"What is it?"

"They all got separated...though I can't find Erza for some reason. you two go to the lower levels and help the Girls."

"What about you?" Freed asked.

"I'm going to help the Hot head who's about to be eaten. _Teleport Magic!"_ He ended vanishing from their sight.

"I hate it when he does that..." Laxus said earning a nod from Feed

They did as they were told and made their way to the lower levels of the Tower. it didn't take long for them to find the girls, they just followed the Horrible guitar playing.

_._._._({[/|\\]})_._._._

Hauri appeared in the room of Cages right in front of the Man owl Fukuro, that was trying to eat Natsu. Grey and Happy exclaimed when they saw him, but he ignored them in favor of punching his opponent.

Unfortunately, this only made him swallow.

"Hoot are you?" it asked.

Hauri glared with a dark expression, "I'm you're worst fucking nightmare if you don't spit him out now."

"I don't think sohoot." suddenly he sent a fire blast directly at Hauri.

Both Grey and Happy called out his name in worry, but they didn't need to worry as the fire dispersed with a wave of his hand.

"If that's the best you can do the you're in real deep shit right now." he said and started walking forward .

"Hoot my powers of Justice wil-"

"_Air Magic_: **Thousand Blade**!" suddenly the air around Fukuro was filled with what looked like hundreds of transparent blades that began attacking him simultaneously. Suddenly without warning he spat out Natsu and Hauri lept to catch him.

"I hate people like you..." Hauri said looking over his shoulder at Fukuro who was still being attacked despite being downed.

"Hauri!" Happy called as he and Grey, who was supporting someone else called as they came up to he and Natsu.

"What are you doing here?" Grey asked.

"I should be asking you that. Where's Erza?" he asked getting to business and checking Natsu over. he didn't look hurt thankfully.

"A Friend of mine, Sho, Took her. He thinks he's protecting her but..."

"Whats he look like?" Hauri asked.

Once he had the description he sent out another Sensory Pulse to find him.

_._._._({[/|\\]})_._._._

Down in the Lower Levels Laxus and Freed felt the Pulse.

"Was that Hauri?" Freed asked Laxus who only scowled as he looked up.

"Somethings wrong...I can feel it."

"Hey now!" Vidaldis called from where he was standing. with a controlled Juvia. Lucy was on the floor weakened "Don't go ignoring me! we were in the middle of a concert here!"

**"Dark Ecriture!"** Freed announced letting the power of his technique hit the annoying Rocker full on. "Really, we were in the middle of a conversation you dolt." he said after the spell had done it's job and he was on the ground. Juvia was immediately released.

"You two gonna be alright?" LKaxus asked offering a hand to Lucy, which she took.

"I-I think so..." Lucy trailed off when she was helped up.

"Good, find a way to get out of here and take it." he said before taking Freed's hand and Lightning jumping them away.

But their Journey was halted suddenly by a set of runes running though the walls.

"What the hell?" Laxus said as they came out of the jump. Freed went over to examine the Wall.

His Eye's suddenly widened when he saw what they said.

"What is it?"

"These are rune for absorbing magical energy."

"What?"

"We are in a giant magical battery, with no power."

"So what? it's taking my magic?" he asked.

"Sort of, When you jump like that, you become pure energy, along with any one with you. That would make it easier for them to take the energy from you. The same thing should happen with Hauri's Teleport magic." Freed explained.

"Great...can you fix it?"

"This is extremely complex, it would take me days to study it..."

"So no you can't." Laxus said with a sigh. why couldn't things be simple?

_._._._({[/|\\]})_._._._

Hauri was seething as he ran along behind Natsu. his Pulse had been cut off partway through the Tower, and he couldn't Teleport, so he had to rely on Natsu's nose. this was beginning to piss him off, how had he not figured out Jellal's end game yet. Suddenly he felt a pulse of magic from above and he looked up.

"Oh no..."

"What is-!?" Natsu began but was cut off when Hauri grabbed him in a hug and held him close.

"_Bubble Magic_: Protective Field!" he called and a Grey bubble surrounded him and Natsu. This Bubble was stronger the smaller it was, but he had to be in it for it to work. he doubted it would protect them, but he had to try, even if it drained him dry.

There was suddenly a bright light and all became silent for a moment before he looked around to see that the Tower had changed.

"A Lacrima! wait... He played the council like a bunch of fools!" Hauri said before running over to a nearby opening to look up. they still had a ways to go.

"Natsu, can you shoot us up there with you're flames?" he asked.

"No problem!" Natsu said giving him a thumbs up.

Hauri latched onto Natsu's back and they shot to the top of the tower. Once there, Hauri saw Erza being pulled into the Lacrima and Jellal standing there with his arms out stretched. as soon as they landed Natsu went and pulled Erza out. Erza tried to convince them to leave, even going so far as to shed a tear. this made Natsu Angry as he then tried to deal with Jellal himself.

The fight seemed to be going his way until Jellal started using heavenly body magic. then he started losing badly.

"Perhaps I overdid it a bit..." Jellal said over Natsu's fallen form.

"Oh, trust me. It'll take more than that to put him out of commission." Hauri said with his arms crossed.

"Oh? will you be entertaining me now?"

"Sure, why not? but..." Hauri trailed off as he shed his shirt. "Why don't we make this an even fight? **_Heavenly Body Magic: Meteor!_**" Hauri called out with a sadistic grin.

Jellal was caught off guard as he was quickly hit with his own attacks, though Hauri ended just short of his final attack.

"Damn you..." Jellal said standing up. "I'll kill you...I'll kill you! **_Heavenly Body Magic: Altairis!_**" he called out holding his hands over his head all the light and shadow in the area being drawn towards him.

"So you'll throw a mini black hole at me?" Hauri asked sounding unimpressed. true, he hadn't had a chance to fully master heavenly body magic, so Altairis was out of the question. but there was on spell he still had.

"You should be honored Jellal." Hauri said holding his hands out in front of him, not noticing as Laxus and Freed Lightning jumped into the area. "I haven't' used this spell before, you'll be the first to see it in action!" he said summoning his magic.

**_Weapon beyond Equal,_**

**_Greater than even Those of the Stars,_**

**_Blade of endless power_**

**_Become one with my mind,_**

**_one with my magic._**

**_Let us walk the path of destruction that will smash even the souls of the Gods._**

"It's all over for you!" Jellal yelled throwing the sphere at him. everyone tried to move in front of him, but Hauri was faster.

"Ragna slave!" he Called out. Then suddenly there was an explosion where he had been standing. Laxus and Freed Called out his name as they were pushed back by the force of the explosion.

"Ha! Pathetic!" Jellal laughed as he turned with the intent of destroying the rest of them. he would just build a new tower some where else.

"Your right," Came Hauri's voice from the smoke drawing every ones attention. "You're attack was Pathetic." he finished as the smoke cleared to show him standing there with...

"Is that an umbrella?" Natsu asked pointing at the Emerald Green umbrella with a pointed tip that was in Hauri's hand.

"You got a problem with my umbrella Natsu?" Hauri asked tapping his weapon in his shoulder with a dark look in his eyes.

"No, No problem!" Natsu said quickly before diving behind Erza who was staring at it with fascination.

as one who used magical weaponry, she could tell that that was no ordinary umbrella. In fact, by the power that was coming off of it, she thought it was probably stronger that her Purgatory Armor three times over. "I want it..." she trailed off practically drooling over it.

"Shall we end this now?" Hauri asked, as he suddenly disappeared before their eye's and reappeared behind Jellal. Jellal himself now was sporting cuts all along his arms and his left cheek.

"In case you're wondering." Hauri said with a bored expression. "This is made out of my magic. It's been condensed into a physical form, bringing out the strongest qualities of all my magics together. In other words. I traded variety, for power." this was punctuated with him reappearing in front of a shaking Jellal and hitting him full in the face with the handle of his Umbrella.

That rather set the tone for the fight until Jellal was face down on the ground and Hauri let out a sigh.

"Phew! that was close." he said as the umbrella disappeared and he stumbled a bit, but Laxus was there to steady him.

"What do you mean close?" Natsu asked coming over Supporting Erza on his Shoulder.

"I can only hold my magic in that form for about five minuets, tops. Any longer than that, and I'd be asleep right now do to exhaustion." Hauri explained while leaning on Laxus.

They were all quickly making their way down the Tower when it started shaking. Parts of the Lacrima started to shift and alter it's self in odd ways.

"We really just can't catch a break now can we..." Hauri said with a sigh. "You all need to get out, the Lacrima is becoming unstable, it could blow any minute." Hauri said pushing away from Laxus who was practically carrying him.

"And what about you?"

"I need to fix this mess the council caused-"

"No," Freed said coming closer. "No you don't! you need to come home with us and-" Freed was cut off by Hauri kissing him before he leaned back with a small sad smile.

"_Bubble Magic_: Prison!" Hauri called causing them all to be trapped inside of Pink Bubbles.

"Hauri, what are you doing!?" Laxus asked. everyone was trying to break their Bubbles, they probably would be able to too...but not fast enough.

"I love you...all of you..."Hauri said as he brought the Bubbles to float before him. "Good bye." he said waving his hand and making the Bubbles fly away as he turned, ignoring Laxus's enraged yelling. "Now then...I really don't have the power left right now to do this on my own... I guess I have to use _it_..." Hauri trailed off with a sigh. "I knew I was going to have to sooner or later, but still...I feel like I'm going to regret this..."

**Darkness beyond the blackest pitch,**

**Deeper than the deepest night,**

**Power as vast as the largest Ocean**

**Brighter than even the Sun.**

**I call upon thee and swear myself to thee.**

**I stand ready to release the gift given to me.**

**Let the fools who stand before me be Destroyed **

**by the power that I possess.**

**Giga slave: Release! **

Outside the clouds were swirling around the giant Lacrima and Lightning was weaving it's way through them like needle and thread being guided through fabric. Laxus and the others had landed near their boat, that had been taken by Grey Happy and the Girls. The others from the tower, who were apparently old friends of Erza's were their too. They all watched as the storm continued to brew over the Tower.

"What is it?" Lucy asked.

Back inside the tower, Hauri was standing in the same place with power running through his whole body

"So this is the Power Father gave me..." he said looking down at his hand. The Giga slave had unlocked the Power he had sealed inside of him.

"Well, let's get this over with..." he said stepping forward, forcing the Lacrima to accept him. Once inside, he focused all his energy into sending the Magical energy up into the he was busy with that he felt another presence enter the Lacrima and try to redirect it to another purpose and over power him. He could sense that it was Jellal, but Jellal was weakened from their fight and couldn't stand against Hauri when he was powered up like this. The thing that caught his attention though, was the feeling of another's magic in Jellal's mind. He was being controlled! Angry that someone, any one, could be making him do things he normally wouldn't, Hauri directed a small portion of the Lacima energy to rid Jellal of the controlling magic. Unfortunately, Hauri sensed that this also wiped Jella's memory. Still it got his presence to back off so Hauri could focus on his original plan Once it was done everything went dark.

"It seems you have unlocked you're powers after all." said a voice Hauri knew all to well.

"Father?" He asked into the darkness.

"Yes," it answered before Hauri was enveloped in the feeling of being held again."My precious Son, you exceeded all my expectations."

"Really?"

"You used the final spell." Chaos explained. "That spell unlocks the power you have within you. the power you get from me, and from you're second Mother."

"Second Mother? how do i have two?"

"Perhaps we can explain..." Came a new voice from behind him. When Hauri turned around he saw two Woman, the sorter fo the two was a red head like Erza, but her hair was more wavy and fell to her waist in rivulets. she was wearing a dark turtle neck sweater and Jeans. The other was more regal by comparison. she wore a long flowing white robe that was fastened with a glowing silver rope. her hair was Silver and seemed to be pulled back into a bun that was hidden behind a Tiara of some sort.

"Harry." said the red head taking a step forward.

"Who?" Hauri asked taking a step back.

"Oh, right..." she said looking a little sheepish. "I forgot you're name was Hauri in this world." here she looked at him with a kind smile. "My name is Lily...I'm you're Mother." she said gesturing to her self.

"My...Mother..." Hauri said. it took him a moment, but he could see it in her eyes. they were the same eyes he had. "Mom?" he asked Tearing a bit.

Lily was only more than happy to hold him as he cried tears of happiness. The three of them Proceeded to explain where he came from and why he was sent to Earth Land in the first place. he was a little surprised when he discovered that the Source magic, Hecate, was actually claiming him as her own. But he was even more surprised when he found out the identity of his 'Father'. When the story was tolde all fell quiet for a moment before Hauri finally asked the question that had been floating in his mind since he got there.

"So...Am I dead?"

"No" All three said at once.

Hecate picked up the explanation after clearing her throat. "You are not dead, nor will you be for many years yet, we've made certain of that. but you do need to know about the price you will have to pay for that spell."

"Price?" he asked.

"All the slave spells have a price Hauri." Lily continued. "Magna can only be used once a day, Dragon take nearly all of you're magical energy. Ragna time limit is determined by you're Physical prowess, Giga...well..." she trailed off looking to Hecate who just sighed.

It was Chaos who answered. "For using you're God powers in a mortal realm, the moment the Spell ended, you lost the ability to use magic."

"WHAT!?"

"It's only temporary," Hecate placated. "It'll be a few months, but eventually you're Powers will be back up to their original standards."

"A few months!?" He exclaimed.

"You're magic will come back gradually. So you'll be weak, but not totally powerless." Chaos explained .

Hauri groaned. "I guess that's something..." suddenly Hauri remembered Jellal. "What happened to Jellal?" he asked, now knowing he was being controlled, he was very worried about him.

"He is alive, beyond that, we can not tell you. there are forces at play here that we can not interfere with safely." Chaos explained.

Hauri let out a sigh, but accepted this. He should have known it wouldn't be that easy.

"Come, it's time for you to return." Hecate said waving her hand. suddenly a portal opened that showed his friends and Boyfriends on the beach. he could hear Freed's Voice as Laxus held him back with tears in his eye's

"_Let me go! We have to help him!"_

_"We can't Fre-" _Laxus tried struggling to keep hi hold on his green haired lover.

_"Shut up! I'm going to help him! let me go!" _

_"_I don't think I've ever seen freed so...emotional before..." Hauri trailed off.

"He loves you, what did you expect?" Lily asked giving her son one final hug before he walked through the portal.

Once he was through he called out to his Lovers. Who, upon realizing he was there, were quick to engulf him in a massive hug.

Who needed magic when you had family like Fairy tail? was his only thought as he returned the hug.

**Chapter 2**

**END**

**TBC.**


End file.
